deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos (MCU) VS. Spinel
Thanos (MCU) VS. Spinel is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle! Section heading Marvel Cinematic Universe VS. Steven Universe! Two big movie villains of 2019 decide to duke it out! Who wins? Find out in this Death Battle! Note: This Death Battle will be incorporating the MCU & Endgame version of Thanos, meaning the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones are restricted. Interlude Wiz: In fiction, if there's one thing many alien species have taught us, it's that they're usually good at either one of two things. Boomstick: That they either come in peace and harmony, wanting to save the Earth from abominable threats, or take the more cliche & asshole route and colonize and/or destroy other civilizations only to further their own territory! Wiz: And in terms of conquering and destroying planets, we're fairly certain these two movie villains assert themselves in that category quite well! Those two being Thanos, the Mad Titan! Boomstick: And Spinel, Pink Diamond's very own playmate! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Thanos [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h_iH_YmCYI Travel Delays from Avengers: Infinity War] Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, Titan was like any other planet in the vast universe, for it was home to a race of rich, powerful beings known as... Well, Titans. Boomstick: The Titans' race was a striving and ever-growing race of strong individuals, their planet was preserved as beautiful, yet fragile! Wiz: Precisely, while this could be seen as beneficial to them, it was also what led to their inevitable downfall and fate... Overpopulation Boomstick: That being said, their finite resources were quickly running dry to the point where it became a global catastrophe! It's like Africa- Except on a planetary scale. Wiz: Solutions were brisk, yet they seemed pale, however one of the most potent yet risky suggestions was to wipe out half of the population through mass genocide. A suggestion given by none other... Than Thanos. Boomstick: Essentially a giant walking talking raisin! I wonder if the rest of his people looked like that. Wiz: Instead of being seen as remedial treatment to the disaster, his people instead not only denied the idea but even went as far as casting him out and banishing Thanos since he had been perceived as a madman. Boomstick: A terrible mistake on their part, because sooner or later, that very catastrophe hit Titan excruciatingly! After Thanos was casted out by his own kind, he saw this very issue in not only a single planet, but the entire universe itself! So he took action and used his skills to build up resources to become a tyrannical world-conqueror. He gained the likes of a fearful reputation around the galaxy, AND acquired three armies! Talk about extreme! Wiz: During the process of this, Thanos became highly adept in close-quarters combat. He trained to acquire sheer amounts of fighting skill to the point where his combat experience, his vast army and reputation considered him the strongest creature in the universe! Boomstick: Strongest person in the universe just by being really good at martial arts!? Sheesh, and his title only grows once he get the Infinity Gauntlet and all six Infinity Stones! Wiz: You are correct on that, Boomstick, but for this Death Battle, we will be focusing on Thanos for how he was portrayed in Avengers: Endgame. Meaning, the Infinity Gauntlet will be restricted. Boomstick: Eh, seems fair. I mean for a bunch of kidney stones they truly live up to their name since they have an infinite array of power... Right? [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFxkLP7Dn4w Worth It from Avengers: Endgame] Wiz: Not quite, but that's another story for another day. Anyways, Thanos' combat experience already makes him a formidable foe. But he can unify this with two other factors that greatly benefit him in a battle: His physical strength and his Double-Edged Sword. Boomstick: His Double-Edged Sword acts like a two-bladed sword, except like a helicopter, it can spin around rapidly, which can allow him to block certain attacks, such as energy beams and other forms of projectiles. The spinning of the blades also allow him to throw it like a boomerang, in the same sense where it'll reach a considerable distance, soon to retract back to its thrower! Wiz: The blades of the sword itself are as well forged of an extremely powerful material. It was able to deflect Mark 85 Iron Man's repulsor beams, and even break through Captain America's shield, which has withstood the blunt forces of Mjolnir countless times before. Mind you, both Capt's shield and Stark's armor were all constructed by Vibranium, meaning Thanos' sword might be forged from a metal stronger than Earth's most powerful metal. Boomstick: His physical strength is as well very impressive! He was able to push through Mark 85 Iron Man's repulsor beams with little struggle. He can also physically overpower two of the most powerful Avengers, being Thor, and even the Hulk! ''' Wiz: While overpowering Hulk is certainly a notable feat, overpowering Thor in this category is certainly more impressive considering what the God of Thunder has accomplished. Thor was able to move the rings of Nidavellir, for instance. '''Boomstick: Those things are like frickin' hundreds of miles across! In this same scenario, Thor was able to tank the power of an entire Neutron Star for two minutes straight, and the fact that Thanos is strong enough to notably injure Thor just gives him bonus points to his physical power! Wiz: Thanos is also incredibly durable! In his fight on Titan with the Avengers, he endured a good chunk of their attacks to the point where they had to resort to restraining him instead of beating him down. Iron Man was the only one to actually injure him, and it was only a minor injury at that! He also tanked numerous strikes from Thor, and Captain America with Mjolnir. Boomstick: And more impressively, time and time again, he was seen withstanding the brute might of all 6 Infinity Stones surging pure energy through his body! Sure, they might've nearly killed him as he admitted in Endgame, but he was able to endure the pure might of the stones better than that of the Hulk! I'm starting to believe he's indestructible, Wiz. Wiz: Indestructible? Almost. Unstoppable? Probably not. You see, despite it giving him an advantage in battle, Thanos has to almost purely rely on his physique in most fights, he doesn't have any unique superpowers compared to other characters, and sometimes his physique doesn't always benefit him. For instance, when Scarlet Witch was overpowering him with her telekinesis, he had nothing to counter and/or break out of her attack with, and there and then, his endurance wasn't doing him any good. Boomstick: There's also the fact that Thanos isn't particularly too agile, for he prefers his opponents and targets to come to him as opposed to him making the offense. Wiz: Regardless of these disadvantages, Thanos is still a formidable foe. Even with a lack of superpowers, his combat skill and power still poses a challenge to even the most incredible of fighters. Boomstick: Just comes to show that even without the Infinity Gauntlet or any of the Infinity Stones, Thanos is still one mean grape! https://youtu.be/OO0l9Yuhc0o?t=111 For the scene below shot of Thor activating Stormbreaker and Mjolnir with electricity is seen, before switching to Thanos. Thanos: A grateful universe... Captain America: Born out of blood. Thanos: They'll never know it... Because you won't be alive to tell them. then gives out a battle cry, as all 3 opposing avengers leap towards Thanos, engaging in battle. Thanos is then seen fighting against Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America while the camera pans outward. BATTLE! Spinel [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jD7tHmC1MU Yellow Diamond's theme] Wiz: The Diamond Authority. Tyrannical rulers of Gem Homeworld. These dictators enforced a strict and utilitarian philosophy on their own kind, to ensure that their subjects accumulate the needs necessary to colonize other planets around the universe! Boomstick: You're also forgetting to mention that these Diamonds are also hot, giant space babes who can utterly crush you in one stroke! Oh, the pleasure... Wiz: Boomstick, is now the time for... That? Boomstick: Hey! A man can dream, Wiz! A man can dream... Wiz: A- Anyways. There are 4 Diamonds in total. White. Blue. Yellow, and the smallest of all Diamonds, Pink. Boomstick: Even if the Diamonds are capable and powerful rulers, one stood out the most out of all 4. Wiz: He is of course referring to Pink Diamond. Her motives and personality traits highly differed from that of the other 3 Diamonds. It was to the point where the other Diamonds belittled her for her immaturity and incompetence, deeming her unworthy of having her own colony for the longest time. Boomstick: So instead, they occupied her with various activities and other notches to ensure that she doesn't mess anything up. One of these notches would be a garden stranded in the middle of space! She would seclude herself here to play, hide, and subdue with any other non-authoritarian, Diamond business. Wiz: But while here she wasn't alone... The Diamonds decided to give her a friend to play with and keep her company. While most Gems are trained and influenced to advocate Gem colonization and the Diamond Authority, this gem was purposed to be an entertainment gem, think of that of a jester being assigned to amuse a king. Boomstick: She's cute! She's fluffy! She's got stretchy limbs and elastic abilities that put Mr. Fantastic to shame! Wiz: The Gem we're talking about is Spinel! shot of Spinel is seen, playing around with Pink Diamond [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USR20-Mpg_g Drift Away (Instrumental) from Steven Universe: The Movie] Boomstick: Awwwww, look at her, Wiz! She's so cute! Man, I envy her ability to stretch her limbs in any direction, though. I can use that power to steal bear bottles across my local bar without getting punched in the face! Wiz: Just for that? Seems kind of redundant if you ask me. I mean, you have a shotgun don't you? You can just blackmail others into giving you their beverages, beer or death. Boomstick: Who said I wanted stretchy limbs just for that? I can also use it for the element of surprise towards women! Away from slapping distance, I can elongate my arm towards them, right into their ti--''' Wiz: WOAH WOAH! Too far! Okay, we're straying off topic. Spinel and Pink Diamond were the bestest of friends! In time of Pink Diamond's isolation from the verbal abuse of her fellow Diamonds, she'd use the play time with Spinel to cope with the stress given to her. '''Boomstick: One day however, that all changed when Blue and Yellow Diamond informed her of the news that she can finally start colonizing her own planet! A small yet resourceful planet known as Earth. Wiz: As a result of this, Pink Diamond had no more time for any of the activities given to her... Including Spinel. She had to leave that all behind in order to match up with her older sister-like figures. Boomstick: Don't give her a pat on the back, Wiz, what Pink Diamond did was COMPLETELY bogus! She could've taken Spinel with her to Earth, or give her the hard truth altogether, but you know what she did instead? Tell her to wait in the garden, never to leave that exact spot until SHE returned, and before we knew it... She NEVER came back! Wiz: Yeah, what Pink Diamond did was sort of immoral towards Spinel. It was actually what turned her into the Gem she is today! After receiving a transmission from Steven Universe, who mind you was Rose Quartz who in turn was Pink Diamond, she found out the truth that Pink completely abandoned her, which filled her with grief and corrupted her kindheartedness as a whole! Boomstick: Yeaaaaaah, did I forget to mention Steven himself is basically his mom? Wouldn't that make him both Greg's son AND wife? Yeesh, the logic of this show is kinda convoluted at times. Wiz: After hearing this, and under an unknown time period, Spinel acquired various pieces of equipment and presumably learned the ways of combat to set out and achieve one goal... Kill Steven Universe. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpE8EcuFUpY Other Friends] Boomstick: And destroy the Earth too, so that's what she did! Or at least tried to. After arriving on Earth with a giant Gem Injector, she immediately broke out into a song AND began fighting all of the original 4 Crystal Gems on her own! A song and a fight!? Nevermind what I said about her being cute, she's a FREAKING badass! Wiz: Indeed, Spinel was able to spar and actually overpower Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and even Garnet with little difficulty! She accomplished this with her elastic abilities, superhuman strength, and unpredictable agility. Boomstick: Unlike other gems who usually resort to using weapons for combat, Spinel tends to get physical with her own abilities, as an example, she can enlarge her body parts to hefty proportions to inflate her strength and extend her limbs to ungodly lengths! Wiz: She can as well form her body in inhuman ways. Like how she can turn her legs into springs to boost jumping momentum and turn her fingers into a warhorn, which she used to command her giant Gem Injector, though it isn't exactly applicable for combat. Boomstick: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention she's freakin' fast as well! When Garnet said she was running circles around her and the other Crystal Gems, she really meant it! Wiz: Speed is perhaps one of Spinel's most effective abilities. She can use it to dodge attacks quite easily, and will give her a good sense of unpredictability towards her opponents, this can be speculated as to how she was able to sweep the floor with the Crystal Gems, regardless of Garnet's future vision. Boomstick: I gotta disagree with you there, Wiz. Garnet's future vision is extremely helpful! I feel as if their defeat was just for plot progression, instead of good agility. Wiz: Think what you want, Boomstick. But I'm sticking to my word. scene with Spinel summoning her Gem Rejuvenator was then shown, then seen twirling it. Boomstick: Whatever you say, I guess it's also worthy to note that despite her physical skill, she's also an adept weapon user. I mean, just look at her use that thing! Twirling it around without hitting herself on accident?! What a pro! Wiz: Pretty impressive considering that Spinel was initially made for entertainment purposes, thus possibly meaning that she never picked up a weapon prior to her change of heart. Boomstick: Now, as impressive as Spinel is with all these nifty things she can do, there are still some weaknesses and disadvantages in which she holds. Wiz: That's right. Her elastic abilities might give her an upper hand in battle, but they can also be rather risky. While she can strike at her opponents from a distance, she's still putting herself in harm's way, as the opponent can counter this. For instance, pull her towards them via her arm. Boomstick: Her Gem Rejuvenator is another thing! It's mostly designed and used to rejuvenate and dismantle the memories of Gems, and nothing more. While it was seen to be hurting Steven in the movie, it wasn't doing much affect towards him, which, let's face it, we're kind of used to at this point. The dude's got plot armor on at this point. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, the rejuvenator did negate Steven's gem powers for quite some time, until he reobtained them later in the movie. But towards an opponent who carries no gem-like factors to them what so ever, they won't really do much. Boomstick: Aren't his powers triggered through precise spurs of emotions? Would getting a boner count as my superpower the--''' Wiz: And like all Gems, if she were to acquire sufficient amounts of damage damage to her physical form, she will then poof back into her Gem form, awaiting reformation. 'Boomstick: MAN! Pink Diamond was such a bitch! She turned this sweet, innocent Jenny XJ-9 wannabe into an edgy goth girl! No wonder the Diamonds didn't like her. She was picky, entitled, SELFISH--' Wiz: Alright Boomstick, alright! We all know what Pink Diamond did was terrible, and there's enough material to deem her a terrible person that you might as well rant for another hour! '''Boomstick: I will avenge you someday, fallen jester! Someday... Wiz: With all that said, despite having a tragic backstory and being devastated FROM said backstory, Spinel went from cheery to ballistic in the blink of an eye! Becoming a fearsome foe on the battlefield with her many techniques, skills, weaponry, and physique! Boomstick: She's one Gem you'll have a hard time poofin'! https://youtu.be/MvjtCqNA5E0?t=156 For the scene below [A shot was seen with Spinel raveled around the lighthouse while singing Other Friends, with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl running towards her. She then began to unravel from the lighthouse, lunging herself towards her three targets.] Spinel: Ooootheeeeeeer... Friends! soon as Spinel said the word 'Friends!', A quick transition cued, into a shot where Spinel had just slashed the upper bodies of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl off, before... Poof. BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! WIP Results Category:EMagoIorSouI Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs. Steven Universe' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:Death Battles with Music